kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Darkness: Kingdom Hearts
Return to Darkness: Kingdom Hearts is an apparent sequel to Kingdom Hearts. Set several years after the apparent demise of most heartless as well as several other related threats, Return to Darkness: Kingdom Hearts follows the adventures of a boy named Toby and his two friends, Heather and Madison. Toby's adventure almost mirrors Sora's first adventure at first, but it quickly diverges into its own separate path. Once again, worlds are becoming consumed by darkness, but what exactly is happening? Toby seeks to find out. However, how can he cope with the knowledge that he will never be the hero that Donald, Goofy, and Sora were? Plot Toby is a boy with an overactive imagination. To the point where it almost bothers his friends Heather and Madison. He wants to go see other worlds, but most people tell him that he should be happy - during the flood of darkness that threatened all worlds in the first Kingdom Hearts game, their world, First Nations, was completely ignored. It's thought that the light in the world managed to save it. Toby plays hero with his friends Heather and Madison in the world. However, the two girls are starting to tire a little bit of Toby's childishness. As if to hold onto his youthfulness a little more, Toby goes exploring around some areas of First Nations. Madison and Heather humour him, and they split up. Heather and Madison seek to play a prank on Toby, but Heather manages to get separated, eventually meeting up with Toby in a cave under a mountain. Legitimately interested, Heather explores the cave with Toby. Much to her surprise, she finds a door and manages to open it, when Toby can't. The two go further and further into the cave, eventually finding a chamber with a suit of long-rusted armour lying on the ground, and something sticking out of the rock. Heather tries to pull it out, only for it to not work, until Toby helps. They noticed that the keyhole had been revealed, and that the item they pulled out of a rock was a keyblade. Frightened, the two ran away, meeting up with Madison just outside the cave. Later that night, Heather noticed an odd storm... right above the cave, where she had seen a flashlight. She figured that must have been Toby - he had to have gone back. She ran on out towards the cave where Toby was. At the same time, Madison had also seen the cave - and had noticed Heather running. The two girls ran to the cave as fast as they could, before being assaulted by shadows. As soon as they reached the cave that had been sealed, shadows begun to rise out of the ground. Terrified, they ran towards the cave, where they saw Toby, nearly being swallowed by darkness. They reached out to their friend, but they were too consumed by the darkness. Toby wakes up in Traverse town, which has slowly begun to repopulate itself over the years. He meets Donald and Goofy, who had come to the world to investigate the strange resurgence in population. He learns that more worlds are going out - and that they have to find the keyblade masters, now that they are seeing stars going out. Toby tells them that he'll stay around the first district, where it's safe. But he wasn't one to follow orders. Suddenly, when some heartless appear, a keyblade appears in Toby's hand. Smiling, he starts to fight them. Meanwhile, Madison finds herself at the gate of Traverse Town, seeing some more strange people. Not long after, she wandered into the second district, where Toby came to her rescue. Madison couldn't believe her eyes after seeing Toby wielding a keyblade... and realizes for sure where she wound up since the bell for the Gizmo shop rings. Heather finds herself not far from the other two - and manages to hole up inside the Hotel before the two come to her rescue. Now, Toby leads the two on an adventure to get home and save other worlds. At first, the three have no way to get off Traverse Town. However, a ship is found, and they stowaway. The ship belongs to Baloo, who flies off to Cape Suzette. Once there, the three escape from the ship, and find themselves inside a heartless invasion. They manage to track it down to the headquarters of Shere Khan, believeing he was using the Heartless, when in actuality he was trying to track downthe keyhole to try and keep it safe from the Heartless. He is greatful when Toby seals the keyhole. However, they are once again stuck, but find themselves reaching an agreement with Rebecca Cunningham - she will let them fly a plane to other worlds, but they have to also make deliveries for her. (And promise never to sneak on board Baloo's plane again.) Their next destination is either Wonderland or the Olympus Colosseum. In Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts orders the arrest of Heather, thinking she's the accused girl who tried to steal her heart. However, the girls don't believe them. They run away from the Card Guards sent to capture them, and eventually come into contact with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. They take place in the Mad Tea Party, and eventually chase after a heartless who runs away with the tea. They walk into the forest, where they meet the Chesire cat, who mentions that some darkness is closer to them than they think. When a growing and shrinking heartless appears, the three assume that the Cheshire Cat was talking about that. In the Olympus Colosseum, Phil is setting the colosseum up for the Games once again. When three more people walk in and ask about them, Phil is a little more eager to train them if only because two girls have come to him. Hades observes from the shadows, and causes an "accident" to happen, summoning an Opposite Armour to attack during the finals. As he expects, they defeat the powerful heartless. Next, the gang returns to Cape Suzette as Rebecca has a delivery for them to make. However, it's stolen by Don Karnage, and the three chase him down to steal it back. They head off to Agrabah after taking the delivery back. While initially, the three go off to save worlds from the heartless, Toby is removed from the party after a great revelation on the Destiny Islands, and the focus shifts to saving Toby. Characters Toby: The Keyblade wielder of the group. He is a childish 13 year old who jumps at the call after having found the keyblade. He still keeps on fighting regardless. The typical tropes played of Keybladers is deconstructed with him - when he and Heather accidentally unsealed the keyhole for First Nations, it started to flood the world of darkness. He was actually taken, having become closer to the darkness, but his body was protected. His heart itself turned into his keyblade, and he became stronger and stronger with every heartless he killed. He learns that the keyblade he wields is his heart, and is the only thing keeping him from mutating into a heartless. With tears in his eyes, Toby turns to Heather and Madison and orders them to erase him, and then "loses" his keyblade, turning first into his Neoshadow form, and then graudally becoming more and more monstrous, gaining an emblem due to the amount of heartless he subconsciously absorbed. Once his heartless form is destroyed, Toby returns to normal, sinking further into the darkness whence he came. (The "Return to Darkness" of the title.) However, he soon finds himself human back in the realm of darkness... Heather: Similar to Riku, she was the one who was actually chosen by the keyblade. The only reason she does not wield a keyblade (initially) is because her heart rejected it. Once Toby formally gives up his keyblade and fully transforms into a heartless, a keyblade appears in her hands, and Heather is mortified to find that it is the same keyblade that she had pulled out of the keyhole. She blames herself for both her world's destruction, as well a Toby's death. But Madison is there to comfort her and lead her back on the path. It's revealed that the keyblade was born of Toby's heart. Eventually, Heather finds herself aligned with Riku and King Mickey, traveling into the realm of darkness to recover Toby's heart. Madison: The primary 'caster' of the group. She picks up magic along the way. She is rather assertive, and easily annoyed. Despite this, Madison knows very well of the emotional pain caused by Toby's eventual transformation into a heartless. After dealing with Long John Silver, Don Karnage, and Captain Hook, Madison hates pirates with a passion. It's revealed that Madison eventually gains a keyblade herself - using a small one that is akin to a knife. Worlds Visited First Nations: It is implied to be the equivalent of the Canadian First Nations in the real world. It is quickly destroyed by heartless after having been unsealed. It turns out that long ago, during the Keyblade War, a survivor had inserted their keyblade into the keyhole, and lived the rest of their life. The keyblade sealing the keyhole managed to keep the First Nations safe -however, Heather and Toby were responsible for its eventual demise. Traverse Town: A townwhere the three protagonists regularly have to make deliveries for. Cape Suzette: The other main hub, based off of Disney's Tale Spin. Baloo joins the party here at several points. The main subplot is stopping Don Karnage. Wonderland: ''' '''Olympus Colosseum: A world where tournaments are played out as per usual. Surprisingly, Hades doesn't appear to hold any ill will towards the heroes, and only stages powerful Agrabah: Agrabah follows the events closer to the Aladdin TV series. Mozenrath and Mirage both act as villains in this world (With Mozenrath eventually assuming the role of antagonist.) Heather and Madison return to Agrabah, after Madame Mim tells them that the world of sand may have had something. As it turns out, Mirage has opened a portal to the shadow realm, the realm of the El Khatib. Thinking it can help them find Toby, they agree to assit Mirage, but eventually Mirage turns on them. England: The world from Sword in the Stone. The three wind up interrupting Arthur's education by Merlin, and eventually come into contact with Mad Madame Mim, an evil witch dabbling in darkness. With the help of Merlin, she is defeated, but she is saved by Merlin and the three protagonists. When Toby's heart is lost, England is the first world returned to - Madame Mim has recovered, and has learned to control her own darkness. Treasure Planet: '''After running into a ship, the crew finds themselves in a situation worse than Don Karnage and his crew. '''Hawai'i: The events of the world play very similar to Lilo and Stitch, with the gang fighting General Gantu at the end, and Lilo finally gaining a new family. When the world is revisited, it really weighs down just how important Toby was to them since their world was destroyed. Neverland: Destiny Islands: The New End of the World: